workingclassstudentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternativen
Deutschland hat eines der sozial ungerechtesten Bildungssysteme. Doch es gibt auch Alternativen. Was wir wollen Auf der Seite Was wir wollen können wir unsere mehr oder weniger utopischen Wünsche an ein nicht-diskriminierendes Bildungs- und Gesellschaftssystem formulieren. Nicht-diskriminierende Bildungsprojekte Unter nicht-diskriminierende Bildungsprojekte sind Projekte zu verstehen, die mit oder ohne staatliche Unterstützung / Anerkennung bewusst weder rassistisch, sexistisch noch klassistisch Bildung vermitteln. Nicht-diskriminierende Bildungsprojekte mit staatlicher Anerkennung Department Wirtschaft und Politik der Uni Hamburg Das Department Wirtschaft und Politik ist als Nachfolgeeinrichtung der Hamburger Universität für Wirtschaft und Politik (HWP) seit dem 1. April 2005 Teil der Universität Hamburg. An der HWP studierten viele Arbeiterkinder, da es ihnen sehr günstige Möglichkeiten bot: * kein Abitur als Voraussetzung * praxisnah * interdisziplinär Gegen massive studentische Proteste wurde die als gewerkschaftsnahe Universität gegründete Hochschule aufgelöst und in die Hamburger Universität integriert. Ein Erfolg der Proteste ist, dass ein Studium an dieser interdisziplinären Hochschulabteilung noch immer ohne Abitür möglich ist. * Internetpräsenz des DWP Alternative Unis und Volx-Unis Hier findest Du eine Liste von sogenannten Volx-Unis. Zu Volx-Unis findest du hier einen Artikel. Es existiert ein Wiki, welches der Vernetzung der Alternativ-Unis dient: * Alternativ-Uni-Portal Keine_Uni In Wien existiert die Initiative Keine_Uni, welche versucht, die Grenzen zwischen Uni und Nicht-Uni zu durchbrechen. Sie verfügen über ein Wiki, in dem aktuelle Termine, Ziele und Prinzipien dargestellt werden, so wie eine Reihe von Texten. * Keine_Uni Wiki Offene Uni Berlin (OUBS) *Offene Uni Berlin Freie Uni Bochum Die Freie Uni Bochum wurde am 31.1.2007 durch eine Hunderschaft der Polizei geräumt. Es gab zehn Festnahmen. *Freie Uni Bochum Freie Hamburger Hoschschule * Freie Hamburger Hochschule Alternativuni Potsdam * Alternativuni Potsdam Selbstorgansierte Seminare in Dresden * Selbst Denken Initiativen für Freies Wissen Netzwerk Freies Wissen Das Netzwerk Freies Wissen setzt sich gegen die Privatisierung von Wissen ein und unterstützt "Open Source-Projekte". * www.wissensallmende.de Travelling School of Life Die Travelling School of Life könnte vielleicht auch eine mobile oder wander~ oder überall-VolksUni werden oder doch viel mehr?; nämich Lebensschule für lebenslanges selbstorganisiertes überall-Lernen und lernend Reisen, zum Erlernen von Autoorganisierung, Stukturwandel, Authentizität, Akzeptanz, Respekt,... und all dem Zeug, was wir für ein Leben in Freiheit (Anarchie) und deren Erschaffung brauchen. Du kannst Dich dort mit Deinen Fähigkeiten und Lernzielen eintragen und mit den Anderen oder allein Lehrveranstaltungen planan. Auch Lern-Orte kannst Du dort eintragen, wo mensch was lernen kann, weil der Ort und die Leute dort es hergeben. * Wiki der Travelling School of Life (weitere Infos sind auf der Benutzerseite von Benutzer:Roy.ly zu finden) Offene Seminare im Netz Open Course Ware Weltweit werden Vorlesungen und Seminare ins Netz gestellt. Deutschlands Unis sind leider nicht dabei. * OpenCourseWare-Internetpräsenz Auf diesen Seiten sind weitere Kurse zu finden: * Internet Archiv:Open Educational Resources Wikiversity Es existieren bislang ein englischsprachiges und ein deutschsprachiges Wikiversity-Projekt. Wikiversity ist ein Wikimedia-Projekt, zu dem auch das bekannte Wikipedia gehört. In Wikiversity werden Open-Source Bildungsmaterialien erstellt, Online-Seminare angeboten und eigenen Forschungen durchgeführt. *das deutschsprachiges Wikiversity Weltweiter Aufruf für den freien Zugang zu Forschungsergebnissen Auf Grundlage einer Studie im Auftrag der Europäischen Kommission unterstützt nun auch die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft eine Petition an die EU, mit der diese aufgefordert wird, sich für den freien Zugang zu Forschungsergebnissen in der EU einzusetzen. Kern der Forderung ist das sogenannte Open-Access-Publikationsmodell. Dieses beinhaltet unter anderem, dass spätestens ein halbes Jahr nach der Veröffentlichung einer wissenschaftlichen Publikation, diese frei verfügbar sein sollen. Bisher sind Leser gezwungen, um ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen, kostspielige Fachpublikationen zu erwerben. Momentan kostet ein Fachartikel 30 Euro. * Pressemitteilung der DFG * science-society/pdf/scientific-publication-study_en.pdf. Studie Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Politik